


A Wedding

by Curmudgeonpidgeon



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: A Tiny Amount of Fluff, Angst, Lauren is jealous, M/M, Wedding gone wrong, i guess, im sorry again, sad kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curmudgeonpidgeon/pseuds/Curmudgeonpidgeon
Summary: Kieran and Willy get married. Almost.
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that homophobia isn't most likely rampant in the time period ph is in, and that gay marriage is legal

"Kieran White and Willard Wonka request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage, blah blah blah," Lauren threw the card across the room, nearly hitting Kym in the face.

"Lauren, stop moping. You have to go, he's our coworker," Kym sunk her teeth into the watermelon Lauren had brought over.

Lauren eyed her suspiciously, "Did he offer to put watermelon out for you? Is that the only reason you're going?" She crossed her arms.

"Lauren Sinclair, are you jealous?" Kym sat down next to her, "You should be happy for him! At least he's not grumpy anymore."

Lauren sighed, unable to find words. She decided she would go. "What will I even wear?"

"We can go shopping together!" Kym gasped at the realization, immediately getting excited.

-

Lauren was finishing up work at her desk when Kym came tumbling over, barely missing knocking into Will, who was only trying to get through the office without engaging in war.

Kym bounced onto Lauren's desk, nearly knocking her coffee over, "How many cups have you had today, Lauren? You're going to die of a caffeine overdose."

"I doubt it. What do you want, Kym?" Lauren's face remained buried in her work. 

"We planned a shopping trip! For Kieran's wedding!" Kym patted the top of her head like she was a dog. 

"Oh, right. Is it too late to cancel?" Lauren put her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

"Yep! Come on!" Kym dragged her out of her desk. Lauren put her coat on and walked out of the building with her. 

They entered a small shop that had dresses in the window, on display for everyone to see. Kym immediately made a b-line for a dress that resembled a watermelon. Lauren followed after, trying to push back choosing her dress for as long as possible.

Kym held it up to herself and did a twirl, "What do you think, Lauren?"

"I think you'd look good in it," Lauren smiled, "and you could wear it for more than just the wedding."

Kym put the dress over her arm and dragged Lauren closer to the rack of dresses, "You have to pick yours!"

Lauren just grabbed the first one she found, it was a deep red, knee-length elegant halter dress, "Perfect."

Kym raised a brow, "You're not even going to try it on?"

"No. It'll be fine," Lauren walked towards the counter and paid for hers, she stood and waited for Kym.

"Alright, but if you look awful in it, it's your fault," she walked with Lauren out of the store, "I'll see you on Thursday. You'd better show up."

"I will," Lauren rolled her eyes and waved as they split up, going different ways.

-

Kieran was preparing dinner in his apartment, he was alone, Willy was at his factory, probably overworking himself. He took his plate to the table and started eating.

He stopped half-way through and put his head in his hands, he was getting cold feet. He wasn't expecting it this early, but he did know it would come. He let his food grow cold as he walked to his bedroom and curled up in his bed. He'd decided he would sleep instead of allowing himself to feel miserable. 

He awoke in a cold and pitch-black room. It was spinning. Why was it spinning? He tried moving forward, but his feet were trapped. Then he was falling. 

He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. His heart was beating fast, and he was shaking. He got out of bed, shivering at the temperature difference between his blankets and the air, and walked silently to his living room. He sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. He didn't have the energy to do anything else.

Kieran felt like his heart had been torn out of his body. Breathing was more of a chore than he remembered it to be. He hardly wanted to move, so he didn't.

He remained frozen until he saw sunlight take over his apartment, washing it in a golden light that made Kieran feel whole again. The night had stolen his heart, but the day returned it. 

His front door opened quietly, and a man entered. He sat next to Kieran, resting his head on the assassin's shoulder. All stress in his body had floated away, along with the last chills of the night. His face lightened as he rested his head on top of Willy's.

They sat in silence, Kieran was grateful for that, he didn't think he would've been able to speak. They sat for hours, Willy had fallen asleep, curled into Kieran.

When the sun was high in the middle of the sky, Kieran got up, slowly letting Willy lay down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and gently put it over his beloved. 

Kieran grabbed the plate he'd left, emptying the remnants into the trash before cleaning the plate.

-

Thursday came quicker than they'd expected.

All the guests had been seated, Lauren sat near the aisle, next to Kym. Kym was talking with Will, who seemed indifferent about being there. The pairs of people walked down the aisle, then finally, Willy walked down the aisle alone. He reached Kieran, and both of them smiled the widest anyone had ever seen.

The officiant began speaking, "Willard and Kieran, love is the force that brings us all here today. Love is the force behind much of what we do every day. Whether making a meal for our family, taking time to teach our children, or lending a listening ear to a friend—even in the mundane, commonplace routines, love is always the re-"

Lauren had enough. She stood up and yelled, "I object!" She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Willy. The crowd gasped.

Kieran looked at her, "Lauren? What are you doing? Please, put the gun down."

Lauren stared at him, her cold, dead eyes pierced through his soul, "No," She pulled the trigger, a deafening shot pierced through the wedding hall.

Lauren shot Willy in the head. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely hard to write because I wanted it to be lauki so badly but I have a reputation to keep. It's probably worse quality than my first fic because I am burnt out but I really wanted to write this, so you better be grateful.
> 
> I have NO idea about how weddings work. I've been to three and remember none of them other than one was a lesbian wedding at a roller rink and I was like eight.
> 
> Also, y'all in the discord server are really hilarious :)


End file.
